<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>哥，我二十岁了 by Happiness_Puzi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738310">哥，我二十岁了</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happiness_Puzi/pseuds/Happiness_Puzi'>Happiness_Puzi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jaedo - Fandom, NCT (Band), 周三 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 周三 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happiness_Puzi/pseuds/Happiness_Puzi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“哥，我20岁了。”</p><p>金道英从未想过这句话会是这个意思...他看向啃咬着自己乳尖的郑在玹，左手和自己十指紧扣着，右手伸向他的隐私部位。</p><p>一个all貂选手</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>哥，我二十岁了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>叁</p><p>“哥，我20岁了。”</p><p>金道英从未想过这句话会是这个意思...他看向啃咬着自己乳尖的郑在玹，左手和自己十指紧扣着，右手伸向他的隐私部位。 到底是从什么时候开始的？为什么自己那么久都没察觉到？</p><p>金道英制止了他右手的动作，颤抖着望向郑在玹的眼睛：“什么时候…什么时候开始的？”</p><p>“哥指的是什么？”<br/>“对我…有这种想法”<br/>“嗯？哪种”郑在玹笑了笑，露出两个深深的酒窝，欺身而上把金道英整个压在身下，吻着他的脖子和锁骨。</p><p>“呀，那个位置不行，会被看到的…”金道英不是不知道郑在玹在捉弄他，却不知道如何面对这种感情以及现在的状况。</p><p>看着一件一件被褪下的衣物，自己精瘦的身子完全裸露在对方面前，被搓揉和吮吸到深红的乳头，阴茎被伺候到抬起了头，还渗出了前列腺液。</p><p>金道英哭了。<br/>郑在玹慌了。</p><p>他抱着金道英赤裸的身体，吻了吻他的额头问道：“哥，怎么了？不喜欢吗？不喜欢我们就不做了。”</p><p>“不是，是因为喜欢…才…”金道英用双手捂住自己的脸，声音越来越小。</p><p>郑在玹的酒窝更深了，拿起文泰一送他的成人礼物，向另一个成人礼物的后方探去。</p><p>“嗯…啊！”金道英捂住自己的嘴巴，不让呻吟声吵醒宿舍里别的弟弟。</p><p>“哥，叫给我听吧，我最喜欢哥哥的声音了。”郑在玹把他捂住嘴巴的手放在自己脖子上，后穴开到三指后，扶着自己的阴茎慢慢挺了进去。</p><p>虽然跟哥哥们看过小黄片，可是实操两个人都是第一次，难免会有些不自在。<br/>比如郑在玹没挺住被肠壁包裹的温热，完全进入后就射在了套子里。再比如金道英不知道会这么痛，把郑在玹的背部抓出兔爪的痕迹。</p><p>郑在玹脸红的像熟透的桃子，拔出来把套子绑好丢进垃圾桶。金道英捏了捏郑在玹的脸，主动吻了他，尝试着把舌头伸了进去。不知道是郑在玹看的小黄片比自己多还是怎么样，他很快掌握了主动权，把自己吻到换不过气来。</p><p>“道英，你…犯规了。”郑在玹把自己涨大了一圈的巨物重新挺进了穴内，等到小穴适应了才开始缓缓抽动起来。</p><p>“嗯…痒…哈…不行了”<br/>“什么不行，才刚开始。”<br/>“唔…快点…快…好痒”金道英双手抓着床单，疼痛转化成快感后让他无可适从。他伸手想抓住自己的硬物撸动，可却被另一只手抓住，抬高至头顶。<br/>“在玹尼…让我射吧…嗯…难…啊…受…唔”泪水不受控制地从眼角留下，却被小香猪温柔地拱掉了。<br/>“安对哟，我想把哥哥艹射。” 郑在玹努力地找着金道英的那点，在某一下感受到他的颤抖后，开始往目标加快速度顶弄着。</p><p>“呀！啊…那里…不行…哈…嗯…”</p><p>“嗯…哈…不要了…太快了…”</p><p>“唔…啊…要到了…啊…不行了…呜…”</p><p>“哥，一起射吧。”<br/>“啊…哈…嗯…不要…呀！”感受到甬道的剧烈收缩，金道英蜷缩着脚趾射了出来，洒落在郑在玹的白巧克力腹肌上。</p><p>郑在玹看着金道英失神的表情，嘴巴微张着喘着气，眼睛像兔子一样哭得有点发红了。他受不了了，俯身在那个因为高潮颤抖的甬道里抽插了起来，几十下之后终于射在了深处。</p><p>“呀，你怎么没戴套？” 肠道感受着摩擦的温热和精液的微凉，刺激到金道英又射出点薄精。</p><p>“因为喜欢，哥也喜欢我吗？”郑在玹把有点疲软的阴茎拔出来，带出的那点乳白色把艹到玫红的穴口点缀得很美，让他看了出神。</p><p>“喜欢，像弟弟一样喜欢。” 金道英把酸软的腿合上，感受到精液从后穴缓缓流出，努力把屁股夹紧着，想下床去浴室弄出来。</p><p>“弟弟也可以帮忙的。” 不是没看到郑在玹眼里的失望，可是自己真的太累了，便任由他抱到浴室去清理。</p><p>那夜没睡的，还有徐英浩…</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>